Hufflepuff Revolution
by Only Sometimes
Summary: It started out as a bet between teachers, but it ended up changing everything Hogwarts thought they knew about Hufflepuff.
1. The Lists

"Sorry, mate, but the list seems to be pretty accurate."  
"Harry! How could you!"  
"Well, they were dead on with me, that's all."  
"'Prettiest eyes.' Harry, that's no honor."  
"As opposed to your place on the list? 'Most immature' is a true honor, I'm sure."

Ron stopped the conversation at this. His best friend agreed with this stupid list that the stupid girls stupidly made.

It was a list of what all the guys of the Gryffindor guys were, made by the girls. There were mean things that no guy would want, such as 'Most likely to date Parkinson,' a burn coming from any girl besides Pansy herself. And there were the cliche's such as 'Best hair,' or what Harry got with 'Prettiest eyes.'

Ron did not get something complimenting his looks. He was stuck with 'Most immature.' And boy was he pissed. So much for seventh year being the easiest.

"What's going on?" Ginny gingerly asked as she joined her brother and Harry at an almost vacant table in the Great Hall. Hermione followed close behind, sitting next to Harry as Ginny plopped down next to her brother.

"Ron's bitter." Harry told them,  
"Am not!" Ron snapped.  
"Oh, I guess the guys have found the list, then." Hermione said casually.  
"How could you let them put me on that list with such an insulting title!" Ron demanded.  
"Easy." Ginny snorted.  
"Sorry, Ron, but it's true. You are the most immature in our house. That's just how it is." Hermione reported.

"We can't all have such lovely eyes, Ron." Harry batted his eyes at his friend as he said this.  
"Which is why you'll never get a girlfriend." Ginny threw in.  
"I will too! I could get any girl I wanted!" Ron insisted.  
"Then why don't you?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't like anybody." Ron retorted.  
"Yeah, sure." Ginny really couldn't get enough of being the little sister in this situation.

"I'm saying that girls find you immature. Ask any girl here." Hermione waved a hand around the almost empty Great Hall. Ron scanned the room, looking for someone reliable. Harry quickly caught on to what he was doing.  
"Better yet, ask her. That Hufflepuff girl. A nice, neutral source." Harry dared, pointing to a girl sittiing at an otherwise empty Hufflepuff table.

They didn't know what year she was in, and none of them recognized her. Then agian, they didn't recognize any Hufflepuffs. This girl seemed to be one they might have remembered, she had this wild black hair that wasn't about to be tamed by the one pony tail holder that was holding her hair back. Since it was Friday after school she wasn't wearing the school uniform but ripped up jeans and a green tank top that was rather faded.

"Fine, I will." Ron declared. He got up and worked his way across the Great Hall, his friends watching and his stomach filling with nerves that had transformed into butterflies.

"Hi." the girl smiled at him when he reached her. She rested some muggle book she had been reading on her knee to look up at him.  
"Hi." Ron said back, his voice cracked some, but he pretended that didn't happen.  
"Can I help you?" she asked, offereing him the seat next to her, which he took.

"Well, yes. I was wondering if you could, um, answer a question for me. I know we don't really know each other, at all, but do I strike you as immature?" Ron stumbled out.  
"Well, Ron Weasley, after going to school for so long I would hope that you knew me a bit better than not really at all." was the girls response.

Ron gaped at her. He wasn't used to people doing that to him, knowing his name when he didn't know theirs.

"I'm Violet, by the way." the girl said, extending her hand.

Ron shook her hand, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm not going to tell you if I think you're immature or not, though. Not until I get to know you, at least." Violet told Ron as their hands dropped.

Ron nodded, feeling dumb.

"So I'll meet you back here, tomorrow, which is Saturday in case you also don't really know that, at eight in the evening. Okay?"

Ron nodded again, and Violet went back to her book. He slowly made his way back to the table where his friends were laughing and waiting, trying not to make it obvious that they were all trying to watch.

"So, are you officially immature?" Hermione asked with a grin when Ron returned.  
"I, uh, have a date. Tomorrow." Ron managed to get out.

The expressions of amusement that had once been all around him left with faces of disgust and confusion.

"Poor girl must be dreadfullly desperate." Ginny mumbled.  
"You asked her out?" Harry asked, his eyes big with shock at the idea.  
"Nope." Ron responded, his voice becoming very pleased.  
"_She _asked _you_?" Hermione asked, not even trying to hide her shock.  
"What's the matter 'Mione? Jealous?" Ron asked her, enjoying this.  
"Ugh, you are _so _immature." was her response.

A few minutes before dinner officially began, McGonagall was outside the Great Hall, posting seven papers on the huge doors. Six pages had a few words and then a list of twenty names, numbered. The seventh only had words, which read:

_Due to the lack of time with the first years, their list is unavailable. _

The rest of the lists began with the words:

_The professors of Hogwarts have assembled a list of the top twenty students in each year. This is not based just on grades, but time, dedication, and the amount of effort put forth by the students. Houses are not listed, just names._

When all the pages were up, McGonagall jsut walked into the Great Hall as casual as posible.

Students started working their way to dinner, but before a single student entered, they looked at their year's list.

Some were angered, some were shocked, but mostly, they were confused.

"Jenny Whitfield? Who's that?"  
"Does Lewis Harbor even go to this shool?"  
"What the hell? How am I below Patrick Thompson? Who the hell _is _Patrick Thompson?"

"I don't even know how to pronounce that name!"

"These people don't even go to our school! Do they?"

"Cory Peterson? Is that a guy or a girl?"  
"No, seriously, do these people even go to our school?"

"It must be a prank list."  
"What do they mean no list for first years! It's almost Christmas, they should know us pretty well by now!"

"ELEVENTH! I'M RANKED ELEVENTH! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE ABOVE ME!" Hermione had found the list and she was not happy.

Hermione stormed into the Great Hall and up to the professors table with more force than a hurricane. People began following, others who were insulted, just not quite as much as her.

"There's been a mistake!" Hermione insisted.  
"What ever do you mean, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore calmly asked, although he probably had a better idea of what was wrong than he was letting on.

"The list of the best students. I'm ranked eleventh for my year under people who don't even go to our school." she insisted.

"Yeah!"  
"She's right!"  
"Is Cory Peterson a guy or a girl?" voices of her followers chimed in behind her.

"Miss Granger, there has been no mistake. Those on the list are all students who attend our school." Dumbledore had laughter in his eyes as he said this.

"Well then, who are they?" Hermione insisted.

"Let's find out. Who is directly above you?" He asked, smiling still.  
"Somethig Hayes." someone volunteered

"I think it was Valerie?"

"All right! Valerie Hayes! Get over here!" Hermione commanded to the entire hall.

"Um, it's Violet. Violet Hayes." the girl who Ron had been talking to just a few hours before got up from the same spot she had been in and went to the people calling her by the wrong name.

"You're number ten!" Hermione gaped. The girl really didn't look like the scholarly type.

"I'm what?" Violet hadn't looked at the list.

"Do you know if Cory Peterson is a boy or a girl?" the same voice asked. Once again, no one answered.

"There's a list, no, there's multiple lists, for almost all the years of the best students, and not just in grades, and nobody knows who theses people are!" Pansy huffed. She had been one of the first followers.

"Oooh, so that's why everyone was in such a good mood." Violet realized.  
"What do you mean by everyone?" Hermione questioned.  
"I mean my house. When people came in they tended to be happy and now I know why." Violet explained.  
"But you're in..."  
"Hufflepuff."

* * *

A/N: Oh noes! Hufflepuff! Being the best? What is going on! 

Well, I know. But then again, I wrote the story. You, sucka, just have to wait and see.


	2. All Bests Are On

I disclaim for the first chapter, the last chapter and all the chapters to come.

* * *

"Hufflepuff! Yeah, right. Seriously what house are all you smarty pants in?" Pansy asked. 

Violet's face showed her outrage at the idea of Hufflepuff not being 'smarty pants.'

"What's that supposed to mean!" she asked Pansy, stepping up to the girl.  
"You're Hufflepuff! You never do anything! You're not that smart, you can't play Quidditch! You're just a bunch of-"  
"Pansies?" Violet cut the girl off, enjoying the arguement.

"Ohohohoho, I didn't think you had it in you, Violet. This is just surpring since the last Hufflepuff who did anything thing right was Cedric Diggory and..." Pansy stopped right there, quite a few Hufflepuffs had started listening and she figured it'd be a bad idea to talk about the guy.

"Oh, I get it," Violet started, her tone sharp and her eyes narrowed, "you think if Hufflepuff does anything, we'll end up dead, fright?"

"Uhhh..."  
"Lemme guess, we're just a bunch of pushovers, don't you?"

"Well..."

"Apparently everyone believes that, judging by the way that I'm being stared at. Well, guess what. We're all done being the pushover house. You, your house, and everyone else is about to find out what happens when you push Hufflepuff too far." Violet stormed off after she was done hissing at a rather shocked Pansy.

The rest of her house followed, many shooting dirty looks at the people who were staring.

"I'll bet you five galleons that's as far as they're going to go." Pansy mumbled over to Hermione.

"No deal." Hermione replied, also believing that there was no way Hufflepuff would do anything.

The hall went back to their meals, eating as usual.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You better get your house in line, Sprout." Snape remarked to his fellow professor, enjoying the idea of his Hufflepuff students trying to do anything in retaliation.  
"I don't think I will, Snape." Sprout replied, "They're all very patient and hardworking, but when it gets right down to it, they've been known to...well, they can be a bit dangerous."

The rest of the professors laughed at this, not noticing how serious Sprout was being.

"I think it'll be interesting to see what they're capable of, actually." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Well, not much with all these rules keeping them from being able to do what I'm pretty sure most of them have planned." Sprout volunteered. She had seen how so many of them had elaborate plans that they had patiently made, only to see that if they got caught they would be expelled.

"Well then! I say that we give Hufflepuff a bit of freedom, then. They won't lose house points for anything, within reason. No detentions, or anything. Make it official, Headmaster?" McGonagall was too interested to see what her students were capable of to think about the consequences.

"Since you all seem so adament about this, I dare say I approve." Dumbledore agreed. He did think of the consequences of what he had just agreed to, but he would much rather deal with those than miss out on the show Hufflepuff would give..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Back in the Hufflepuff common room, tempers were flairing.

"I'm so mad I could just-I could just-"

"What, Ernie? Act out one of the plans! C'mon, the one with Whomping Willow is a stroke of genius, and you could do it!" Violet encouraged.

"But, what if I got caught?" he thought. That was the trouble with Hufflepuff, they planned ahead.

"Then you'd be a legend.We'd all be legends! And finally, we'd get some respect."

"Vi, you're crazy. And your eyes are all dreamy." Ernie stubbornly told her. He always was stubborn.

"No, I'm peeved. I'm going to go to the library and throw books for awhile." she decided.

"Was she serious?" a small first year girl who had been watching the whole conversation asked.

"I believe so..." Ernie mumbled as he watched her go.

Violet's housemates didn't know much about her, but they knew quite a bit more than anyone else in the school. They all knew that her only friends were in the same house with her, but that was because that's how it was for all of Hufflepuff. They knew that she was easily excited and compared to the rest of them, not too patient at times. The one thing that the other houses would have known about her if they had ever bothered to pay any attention was that the girl has a mouth on her. A rather fiesty one at that, which she rarely used.

Violet mumbled rather angrily to herself about "all the damn gits and their damn git-ness"as she made her way to the library and then a ways in, out of the view of Madame Pince, the librarian.

Violet stopped her ramblings and walking and looked around. There were books _everywhere_. And not just books, **thick **books. She got right down to business and started throwing as many of them as far as she could.

Until a loud "**WHUMP**!" sound told her to stop.

The loud sound, along with the person who's head making contact with the book did, anyways.

"Bitch!" the head screamed, and as it turned out, it was Pansy's head.  
"Me! You're the one who got in the way of my book!" Violet retaliated.  
"Are you crazy!"  
"No, but you're ugly!"  
"What the-! What are you talking about! Is this about the 'smarty pants' thing!"  
"Ugly AND dense, eh!"  
"You threw a book at me and now you're calling _me _dense!"

"Well, obviously! Gah, I knew you were dense, but still!"  
"Do you want me to hit you!"  
"I'd like to see you try!"

And Pansy did try. Try and succeed. She hit Violet in the nose, which immediately started gushing blood.

Violet being the weirdo that she is, started giggling. And then slapped Pansy so hard her lip split.  
.  
.  
.  
Within seconds the two had a full on girl fight going. It was rather vicious, seeing as both girls have tempers that are startlingly short at times.

It took two minutes before the librarian made her way down to the fight scene, and by then quite a bit of damage had been done. There was blood splattered at random places from the many slaps, and Pansy was sure she had lost a tooth.

It took several spells to get the pair to the Great Hall, and Madame Pince was less than pleased. By the time the three of them were through the doors dinner was in full swing and most of Hufflepuff had joined the Great Hall.

"These two were fighting in the library!" Pince screeched in anger as she came in, dragging the girls.  
"And who might these two be?" Dumbledore calmly asked, not able to see the faces.

"This one's Parkinson," Pince barked, forcing Pansy to face the professor table, "and I haven't got a bloody clue who this is." she barked again, this time forcing Violet.

"Violet Hayes, pleasure to meet you." Violet said to the very angered librarian, keeping her tone nice as if they really were meeting for the first time under pleasant circumstances.

"I'm going back to work." Pince mumbled as she went back to the library.

"Fighting is unacceptable! Miss Parkinson, fifty points taken from Slytherin and two weeks detention!" McGonagall ordered.

"And you, Miss Hayes-" McGonagall started, but the sound of Sprout clear her throaght reminded her of the deal she had just made.

"And you Miss Hayes, what a poor example you're setting for younger Hufflepuffs!" at the name of her house, students all around the Great Hall dropped forks, spoons and knives to gasp.

A Hufflepuff? Fighting? How? Why?

"What would your mother say?" McGonagall continued.

"I dunno, probably something along the lines of 'why did you bury me alive?' instead of bothering with this." Violet answered, shrugging as if this were a normal thing to say.

The Great Hall went silent.

"Oh, gods, your mother has...passed on?" McGonagall said into her hands.

"Well, yes and maybe. It's complicated." Violet sort of explained.

"Dear, why don't you get something to eat? How about rice?" Sprout volunteered. Sprout always encouraged her house to eat any organic food.

"Rice is good. I'm not very hungry, but I really could go for two thousand of something." Violet told her as she went to her table.

The Great Hall watched the strange girl none of them had really noticed before.

"And so it begins." Sprout commented to her fellow professors, grinning as she spoke.

* * *

A/N: Alright m'dears, scurry on and update. It'll be greatly appreciated. 

And just a heads up, this story doesn't stay this...happy. Don't want people to get upset at me for not warning anyone.


	3. Emergency Meeting

"That was weird." Violet stated as she sat down to eat with her house.  
"You're weird." Hannah Abbot stated.  
"Beats boring." Violet decided.  
"You didn't used to be this weird." Ernie pointed out.  
"Nope." Violet replied, keeping the whole thing very casual.

"You don't really belong in Hufflepuff..." a first year stated, her voice almost apologetic.

"She used to fit in more here than anywhere else." Susan Bones pointed out.  
"Ravenclaw is sending some very scary looks our way..." a first year whimpered. He was promptly ignored.  
"I'm still here!" Violet stated between bites of rice."Yes, but, sometimes it's easier to pretend you're not." Ernie stated. The rest of the people laughed at this, while Violet glared.

Violet stayed quiet for as long as she could, but then she had to speak up again.

This was about ten minutes later.

"But doesn't anyone else think it's weird what happened? I was in a fight! The person I beat someone up, and she got in trouble! Why is no one catching onto that?" Violet insisted.

"You're right," June Chandler, a fellow seventh year remarked, "it really isn't fair. You should be at least punished as much as she is, more actually." the girl is uber just Hufflefpuff.  
"I should have, but didn't. And let's not push that." Violet decided.

"It's not right." June declared, grabbing Violet and dragging her by the wrst back to the professors table.

"What is it now, Hufflepuff? Have you started a fight so small that only you would detect?" Snape droned. June ignored him, but Violet giggled.

"Why wasn't Violet punished?" June asked.

"What?" Flitwick looked up in surpise. It was very rare that anyone ever wanted their own house to be punished. As in never.

"Why wasn't she punished? She was just as bad, or worse than Pansy. It's only fair."

The professors glanced at each other. What to say? Should they tell them?

"We feel that Miss Hayes...doesn't need to be punished." Madame Hooche carefully said.

June narrowed her dark brown eyes, pushing some of her straight and almost perfectly matched hair out of her eyes.

She then marched right over to the closest student sitting down, which happened to be Crabbe, and kicked the chair out from under him, leaving the large boy to come tumbling down.

Everyone was too shocked to move, but the Slytherins still managed to shoot dirty looks.

"Well?" June asked, going back to the professors table.

No teachers moved. Dumbledore showed a small smile.

Violet started her insane giggling.

The rest of the hall waited.

"Emergency Hufflepuff meeting!" June hollered. As soon as the words hit the air, all of Hufflepuff was running out the door to their common room. It was the first time there had been any emergency meeting, but it was instinctive to get up and run.

"C'mon Violet!" June barked at the girl lagging behind.

"But..I only had a couple bites of rice!" Violet whined.

June grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way to the common room.

"Okay, does anyone have any clue what is going on?" June calmly asked her house, starting the 'emergency Hufflepuff meeting.'

"Ooh!" Violet shot her hand up, her face full of excitment.

"Anyone?" June asked again.

"OOH!"

"Anyone at all?"

"For Merlin's sake, I have a clue!" Violet snorted as she stood up to be seen. "Isn't it obvious? The fight, the kick, the way that neither of us were punished? They're not punishing us!"

"Vi, you never cease to amaze me. Now, anyone who can make sense of what she just said?" June asked.

"Ugh, jeez! Think about it! It's like, it's like the teachers made a bet, to see what would happen if they stopped, erm, never punished us!" Violet exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Ernie asked suspicously.

"It's rather obvious, isn't it? And they were talking about it while they ate. And I overheard."

Seventh year Amber Octaviah looked up at this new idea. No one in this house getting punished? This could be interesting.

"Now, are you sure?" Amber questioned.

"Ch'ya." Violet snorted.

"So that's it? We all rushed for this emergency meeting to find out that the teachers don't feel like spending detention with us?" fourth year Peter asked.

"No, that's not while all of you were called in here." Violet hissed at the boy.

"Then why?" he asked defiantly.

"Because! Think about it, if we're not being punished, we can do _anything_! Our lives are completely different now! All those things we've wanted to secretly do since we came here! Think about it! What are you afraid of? Losing friends from other houses?" Violet's eyes had gone dreamier and dreamier as her voice filled with more and more passion.  
"Go on." Amber encouraged.  
"Everyone here who has a friend, no, not just a friend, a GOOD friend in another house, raise your hand."

Violet paused and waited for a hand to go up.

Not a single hand moved upwards.

"Then think of the possibilities!"

And they did, they thought out loud.

"I could finally tell Malfoy what I think of him!"  
"Snape would finally hear about why blue and teel are close enough!"  
"Filch will finally get a quick kick in the pants!"  
"Or a shove down the stairs!"  
"And all those other quidditch teams could see what's it's like to play when the other team plays dirty, too!"  
"Granger thinks she's so much smarter than us, we'd show her being smart!"  
"I'd create my own spells to make Slytherin bow to me!"  
"I'd punch people!"

"Okay, we got a little violent, but the right idea!" Violet coached.

"Now, do you really think it's a good idea to lose our heads like this?" June asked.

"We're Hufflepuff, how could we lose our heads?" Violet asked back.

Their housemates made noises that made it seem like they all agreed with Violet. The group broke up and went their seperate ways, discussing how sweet it'd be to finally get revenge.

June and Violet sat down on the closest couch for no other reason other than there was no point not to.

"You do realize when this all falls apart, you're going to be blamed, don't you?" June asked Violet.

Violet stuck her tongue out at the downer girl.

"Well, you've obviously proven that you're going to be the perfect leader for the group."  
"Oh, like you could lead any type of rebellion. I can see it now, 'Alright, today we're going to kick them, tomorrow, if the kicking goes well, we'll hit them!'" Violet changed her voice into a more robotic voice to mock June.

"And your plan will go oh so well, 'I dunno, hehehe, let's be mean to them!'" June made her voice annoyingly high to mock the mocker.

"Why don't you just zap 'em all." the two looked up to see it was fellow seventh year, Amber. The girl who had obviously agreed with Violet earlier.

The three of them soon became engrossed in a conversation on the best way to get revenge on an entire school in a way that would be effective, spontaneous, yet organized.

"We're the leaders of this, aren't we?" Amber asked about an hour into the conversation.

The three looked around the couch they had deemed their war room.

Students of all years has surrounded them, listening to the plans, memorizing a few.

"Go to bed! Or something!" Violet instructed the followers.

Most of them actually got up to do something else.

"Did you want them to go?" June asked, her calm demeanor not even close to changing.   
"We now know the one's who left are loyal, but the ones who didn't are the one's who can think for themselves." Violet pointed out.

"Which ones do you want following you?" Amber asked, her eyebrows going up at the situation.

"New question!" was Violet's response.

* * *

A/N: I really hate delays, so I'm trying to post quickly. And what else am I gonna do with my time? 

I'll read reviews, that's what. I do enjoy those reviews.


	4. Truths of the Night

The three of them ended up sitting up and talking for hours, each one talking about themselves more than each had expected.

June's a half blood who hates her mother. Her father a wizard who isn't very interested in his own life, and her mother looks like her twin.  
"They named me June because they decided it'd be fun to name me after the month I was born. I was due in August, which is my mum's name. But I was born in June...It bugs me how much I look like my mum, same straight brown hair, same brown eyes. I think my mum would be happier if she had a mirror instead of a daughter."

Amber is a rebel. The way her hair was blond instead of the family brunette, her eyes amber instead of honey, and her being on the tall side.  
"The way I look , and the way I'm not very Hufflepuff is rebellious to my family. I'm fifth generation in this house, and every cousin and aunt and uncle, Hufflepuff. And I mean _Hufflepuff_. I've started losing it. I mean, think about it. If a Gryffindor is surrounded by uber brave people for long enough, he starts being less brave because there's no need for him to be brave. So he becomes a coward. It doesn't matter. Everyone else is around to pick up the slack."

Violet doesn't really know what she is.

"I'm adopted, which wouldn't be so bad if my mum weren't dead. She's the one that wanted me, and named me. My dad told me that I got my name because my eyes, as you can tell are dark blue, but when I was a baby they were a purplish color, and no one wants a baby name Purplish...she died when I was three, my mum. Car accident. My parents are muggles. Both were professors, well my dad still is. I think he's in a college in California, but I'm not sure...Maybe things wouldn't be so hard if I looked like him, but I don't. He's short, I'm tall. He's blond, I have this crazy wild, black hair. His eyes are green, mine aren't even close. I'm pale, he's tan...But I think it'd be easiest if my mum hadn't died."

The three stayed on lighter topics for the rest of the night. They just talked and talked, not really caring about who said what.

Before anyone even thought of going to sleep it was three in the morning. The only reason they even noticed was because fellow seventh year Matt Mahoney shuffled out of his dorm, half asleep and started going towards the door.  
"Hey Matt, you're leaving." Amber called to the boy, and he turned his ruffled, sleepy head to look at the three.

"I gotta get jell-o." he mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Why?" Violet asked.

"Bree wants jell-o." Bree being his sixth year girlfriend who everyone swore was perfect for him.

"Why does Bree want jell-o at--three in the morning?" June asked, looking at her watch.

"Dunno, pregnant girls are crazy." Matt continued shuffling and made his way out of the commonroom, finally.

"Wow. There is a lot going on in this house that I have never noticed." Amber commented, rather satisfied with this new information.  
"I don't think Matt knows that he just told us Bree's pregnant." Violet decided.

June's mouth was still hanging open from what she just heard. She and Bree studied together.

"But..Bree's not a slut." she finally managed to mutter.  
"Well, no one said she was..." Amber pointed out, slightly confused.  
"But she's pregnant!" June retaliated.  
"And that makes her a slut? If I ever find my birth mum I'll be sure to tell her that, June." Violet told the still bewildered June.  
"That's not what I mean!" June tried to defend herself.  
"Then what do you mean?" Violet asked, almost daring the girl.

"I--I mean, I mean that-"  
"Uh oh, it sounds like somone's been bitten with the ignorance bug!" Amber spoke as if she were talking to a toddler.

Violet and Amber laughed. June pondered. She never laughed much.

Ten minutes later Matt shuffled back in with a rather large plate of blue jell-o accompying him. His naturally messy chesnut hair worse than usual, his blue eyes hiding behind his lopsided glasses.

"Welcome back, Matt." Violet called to him.

"I'm back..." Matt mumbled, not really processing what Violet had said to him.

"Hope your pregnant girlfriend likes the jell-o." Amber smirked. Secrets always made her smirk.

With the shock of what he heard, Matt almost dropped the large plate of jell-o.

"Did I tell you?" he hissed.

The three nodded, Amber still smirking.

"Are you sure I told you?"Matt's face went to sheer panic as he asked.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure." Violet noted.

"What am I gonna do!" Matt cried as he put the plate down rather forcefully and sat down with the three. "I mean, I don't know if I can handle being a dad, and Bree has another year of school after this! I used to think that abortion was just so wrong, but from this side, everything's different!"

"As an adopted child, may I reccomend adoption. But, don't choose a family where the mother dies." Violet chimed in.

"The thing is," Matt continued not acknowleding Violet at all, "getting rid of it, the baby, in anyway seems...unreasonable. I mean, both our familys have money, we could get nannies or something..."

"Or just suck it up and raise a kid." Amber snorted. She had had nannies growing up and had never been too fond.  
"Just be a parent." June decided.

"Oh, yeah that's gonna be _real _easy. I can see it now, Bree going to school for her last year and me livingclose, raising a baby best I can. Yes, I can see how this will all end up. Who's willing to help a teen parent? Honestly." Matt huffed.

"Ooh!" Violet raised her hand, obviously willing to help. "I love little kids. I always hated being an only child."

Matt's face went to horror.  
"What?" Violet was slightly offended, but mainly hurt at his expression.

"The only people willing to help are weird!" he half sobbed.

"Take your precious jell-o to Bree while you still have arms, boy." Violet growled. Matt quickly obliged, scurrying up to the boy's dorm.

"So that's where Bree sleeps." Amber commented, watching as the boy left.

The Hufflepuff commonroom is very different than that of the other houses, but nobody knows that. Instead of it being rather old fashioned, or plush and sofisticated, but it was more like a living room. The fire place isn't overbearing, a little on the small side. The walls wasn't the house colors, but a sort of off white color, covered in pictures. The couches slightly worn and mismatched, but so comftorable that no one really cared. Mismatched and casual. A good way to describe the commonroom and the people who reside there. Even the way into the common room was different, instead of going through a portrait the door to the commonroom appeared when they said the password when they said the password and pulled a leaf from an enchanted fern. Yes, fern. Undoubteldy Sprout's idea.

By four in the morning all three girls were in bed spleeping. It was amazing to think that these three had never really talked despite sharing a room for the past few years.

The trio missed breakfast the next mornining which might be a very good thing.

"Well, so far Hufflepuff hasn't even come close to a problem." McGonagall pointed out, her tone rather close to being smug.  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sprout asked rather sharply.  
"It means that your house has no nerve." Snape droned.  
Then a full blown arguement broke out, Sprout claiming her house could do more damage than any of the others expected, the other professors disagreeing.

"I bet there won't even be anything close to a need for punishing any Hufflepuffs before the year is over." Madame Hootch declared.  
"And what about the fight yesterday?" Sprout questioned.  
"Fluke." McGonagall decided.

And another arguement broke out. By the time breakfast had ended, there were bets between all the faculty, betting against each other on who would be the first to punish and when. No one wanted to be the first to crack, so it became quite obvious no one would punish any Hufflepuff.

All of them silently decided the best way to resist temptation was just to ignore the house altogether, minus Sprout, of course.

No professor considered that ignoring an entire house as much as possible would be a bad idea.

The few Hufflepuffs who overheard didn't think it would be much of a stretch for any of them.

* * *

A/N: This, of course, is the section where I thank the reviewers.

Thanks, reviewers.


	5. Sobbing Saturday

Saturday night. _The _night. The night that Ron was supposed to find out if he was immature from Violet at eight o'clock in the Great Hall.

Violet was there at eight waiting patiently. At 8:15 a little less patiently. At 8:20 she was a little upset. At 8:25 she was really upset. At 8:30 she was down right mad.

Violet stormed out of the Great Hall and grabbed the first Gryffindor she saw..

"Congratulations, you're taking me to the Gryffindor commonroom. _Now_." She hissed at a very terrified Colin Creevey.

"But--but, but that's not allowed!" he sputtered.

"Yes, well, I'm in Hufflepuff. Rules don't apply to me and I'm infamous for my violent ways, so get moving."

The still terrified boy led Violet all the way to the Fat Lady painting and then ran as fast as he could. Violet didn't care, she was at her destination.

"Password?" the Fat Lady droned.

"I don't have a password, but you'll be letting me in despite." Violet informed the portrait. She was an avid Star Wars fan, and despite the fact that very few others in the school had ever heard of it, they often fell victim to Jedi mind tricks.

"I will?" the Fat Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And why's that?"  
"Because I happen to have a younger brother who taught me how to draw on any surface. Paintings included." Sure, it wasn't exactly a Jedi mind trick, but just as effective.

The portrait swung open and Violet stepped in.

It was 8:40 and only a few Gryffindors were left in the commonroom. Violet spotted Ron over in a corner with a wizard's chess table with Harry.

"I feel bad for her, mate, but you did the right thing." Harry assured his friend.  
"I know...It'd just be wrong if I had gone, right?" Ron questioned despite knowing the answer.

Harry nodded.

Violet narrowed her eyes and continued watching. It took three long minutes before the two felt her eyes boring into them. Ron quickly went over to the obviusly angered girl.

"Violet! You see I was going to come but-" Ron struggled with some lame exscuce that wasn't coming to mind fast enough.  
"Ron, I realize I'm in Hufflefpuff. And I realize that to the other houses, we're looked down upon as being a tad bit dim. And I also realize that you're reputation can't suffer such a staggering blow as to be seen with someone like me." Violet's voice was fake and filled with mock understanding.

"You do?" Ron sounded almost relieved.

"And since I'm in Hufflepuff, I treat everyone equally. So I won't just be making your life hell, but your entire house." Violet hissed.

"How?" Ron asked with slight horror. "You couldn't!"

"Oh really? You think I just stumbled into your commonroom on accident, then? Never question a girl who can take a hit hard enough to draw blood and giggle, Weasley."

And with that Violet left a nervous Ron behind.

"Harry, you know how pretty much the whole house told me not to go with Violet tonight?" Ron asked his friend.  
"Yes..."  
"And you know how we both kinda thought that'd be a bad idea?"  
"Yes..."  
"We were kinda very right." Ron choked out the words.

Life went on in the Hufflepuff commonroom. Not really as usual since not many things were usual in there anymore.

"Would you classify Violet as stable?" Amber asked.  
"No." June's tone was short and direct.  
"Would you say that at one point she was stable?"  
"Yes."  
"But not now?"  
"No."  
"Then should we remove Bree from her shoulder?"  
"No."

Violet was sitting stony faced on the a couch in the common room, Bree's face on her shoulder as the pregnant girl sobbed. Three months along and freaking out. Matt was passed out on another couch, and all around the room people were busy. Some doing homework, some playing games, but most were making plans.

Vengeful, elaborate plans that would take quite a bit of work.

And a few to cause quite a bit of pain.

As it turned out, Hufflepuff was full of some secretly dark minds. Secretly very dark.

"I'm (sob) pregnant! I never wanted kids! It was supposed to be me and my (sob) business and own life!" Bree cried.

Violet didn't move to acknowledge the crying girl. The only reason she was even on Violet was because Matt was asleep and she was closest.

"I'm so-s--so scared! (sob)"

No movement.

"Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (sob)"  
"The reason probably has something to do with all the sex you had." June snorted from her homework."There's no need to be so rude, she's facing the consequences." Amber shot back.  
"And oh so elegantly." June's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Why me! Why can't I be in an understanding house!" Bree wailed. Normally the girl was calm and sensible. She had her hair cut pixie style because it was the easiest, she didn't put on much make up because it took too long, and she thought things through. Normally.

"How is Matt sleeping through all this?" Amber wondered out loud.

"If he sleeps through this he's gonna sleep through the cries of a baaaabyyyyyyy!" Bree wailed some more before falling over onto Violet again.

Violet abruptley stood up and walked out of the commonroom, leaving Bree to fall onto the couch off of her.

"Where are you going?" June called after her.

"Where do you think she's going? She's mad as hell and has had that big bag of hormones crying on her for he past two and a half hours." Amber snorted.

Both girls shot out of their seats after Violet."Why are you going?" Amber asked.  
"To make sure she doesn't do anything stupid! Why are you going?" June insisted.  
"To make sure I don't miss it if she does something stupid!"

The two looked down the halls around them, checking for any signs of movement.

Not even a shadow was present.

"How did she do that?" June wondered.

The two had to roam the halls for half an hour before Violet reappeared to them on the third floor. She reappeared holding a very familiar light.

"Violet, that isn't-" June started, horror in her voice.  
"It is." Violet replied smugly.

"But how'd you-?" Amber started with awe in her voice.

"Get Filch's light? Easy. I pushed him from behind and took it. Then ran to the Gryffindor commonroom before taking a few short cuts here."

"Oh, Violet, how could you?" June breathed.

"Easy. I hate Filch for being a bitch in my first year. And I hate the Gryffindor house." Violet casually explained.

"Why do you hate the Gryffindor house?" Amber asked.

Violet just looked at the girl as if she had asked why the shoes go one your feet and walked away to her own common room.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Amber quietly hissed to June, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: There. Have another chapter. Even though only ONE person reviewed last time. Noooooo, I'm not bitter. Noooooooo, my feelings aren't hurt AT ALL. 

It's a good thing Abandoned Playground is as nice as she is...Grr...


	6. The Punch Line

On Sunday little incidents occured.

Small things were thrown.

A few larger things were thrown.

Harsh words were spoken, but none of the other houses retaliated. Hufflepuffs attacked in groups and quite often sported weapons. Or things that could be used as weapons.

At one point, a third year found a way to use a spoon as weapon in what might be the most frightening matter ever seen by human eyes.

.  
She was a mean little girl.

At one point a gang of first years had seventh year Slytherins cornered. The Slytherins were, naturally rather upset by this, but had figured out that the first years would get away with it, but any from of fighting back would have gotten them in quite a bit of trouble.

"Insufferable little maggots." Draco hissed at the group.

A braver boy punched him in the crotch.

And then the first years rushed the group, grabbing who knows what from people, and then they scattered.

The junk thirsty first years began shifting through their finds and reporting their steals back:  
"I got a watch!"  
"I got a wallet!"  
"I got knickers!"  
"You must have gone for Parkinson."  
"Why Parkinson?"  
"Only her knickers come off that easily."

Laughter ensued. What dirty first years.

Violet didn't take part of all this type of riotting. Instead she wondered into her commonroom, a distant look in her eyes.

Across the room first years were sitting around a small table going through their loot.

A few feet away Amber and June were fighting again.

"Violet, tell all of them that they have to give all that junk back!" June called to Violet, pointing at the table.

"No! Tell them they don't! They earned it!" Amber shot back. An arguement followed.

"By stealing!"  
"Oh, like we've never been robbed in a way! Robbed of our dignity or our thoughts!"  
"This is different!"  
"How!"  
"It just is!"  
"If you don't know how it must not be that bad!"  
"That is just _so_-"

"I really do have a rockstar name, don't I?" Violet broke her silence, not focusing the room around her.

"What?" Amber was rather confused and was not too proud to let her face show it.

"Violet Hayes. That's a rockstar name. I'm living with a rather rockstar-ish name, aren't I?" Violet continued.

"We're sort of focusing on things other than your name, Vi." June pointed out.

"Why should I tell them to stop?" Violet questioned.

"You shouldn't!"  
"Yes, she should!"  
"I still don't know why."

"You've become their leader, Violet. I mean, before you started fighting the system, no one even considered it! And now they've gone too far, and you are the only one who can stop them!" June explained.

"Or, you could have fun and let the people have what they want." Amber added.

"I'm going to the library." Violet went back into her dreamy state, and walked out of the room.

In the back of the library, Violet sat at a table, books all around her.

Someone else was back there, darting between bookcases.

Not very stealth like, but she was doing the best she could.

Violet noticed but didn't really care.

The darter attempted to see what Violet was doing without actually getting close enough to be sensed.

"I'm hexing books, Hermione." Violet droned, shutting one book and putting it onto a stack next to her.

"Why!" Hermione gasped.

"I think it's funny when the words dance."

"That's horrid."  
"I'm guessing you're here to see why I'm ahead of you on the list of the best students."  
"Well, sort of."  
"Oh, not just me. All of Hufflepuff, right?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Would you like me to explain it to you?"  
"Fine."  
"I'll make it as simple as possible, so that even a nonHufflepuff can understand."  
"On with it!" Hermione fumed.

Violet took a deep breathe, just to aggitate Hermione and then began.

"Okay, so you have classes with Hufflepuff, right?"  
"Right."  
"Do we ever talk?"  
"No."  
"Ask questions?"  
"No."  
"Before now, get in trouble?"  
"No."  
"Forget homework?"  
"No."

"Are you a tad bit surprised that professors even know our names?"  
"N-Yes!"  
"Have you figured it out yet?"  
"How can I?"  
Violet sighed as if it should be quite obvious. "Well, we're the perfect students. We spend more time on assignments than quidditch. We never misbehave or start fights. Erm, we didn't."

"So everyone loves you because you had no personality?"  
"None what-so-ever. Make you feel better?"  
"A bit."  
"Good. I'm done hexing books now." Violet got up to leave.  
"How do you reverse the hex?" Hermione called after her.  
"It's in a book."  
"That you've already hexed."

"O'course. Where would the be punchline if I didn't?"

* * *

A/N: I'm updating a bit sooner than expected, but only because I gave into the peer pressure of Abandoned Playground. 

A great deal of thanks to those who review. A thanks to the readers, but not as much...Just kidding. Or am I?

This chapter's kinda short, but I wanted to show what all is going on during the rebellion.


	7. Lamps in the Pants

A/N: This chapter's pretty much for Abandoned Playground. Because she is my bestest.

* * *

Monday morning at breakfast was mail time. Swarms of owls came in, a few howlers for Hufflepuff, but those were pretty much ignored. 

Violet got a letter for the first time since her second year. She sat there and frowned at it.

"Why don't you just open it?" Matt mumbled from his oatmeal, still exhausted.  
"The last time I got a letter, it was from my father. My cat had just died." she explained still frowning.

At the front of the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up, a grumbling Filch next to him.

"Students, it seems that Filch's light went missing on Saturday. Any information that could lead to the reunion of Filch and his light would be greatly appreciated." Dumbledore didn't seem all that interested as he spoke.  
"No need to talk to the whole school, I know who did it!" Filch snapped.  
"You don't know who exactly, you only saw someone run." Dumbledore reminded.  
"Yeh, run to _their _commonroom!" Filch thrusted his arm out at Gryffindor.

The school broke out in murmurs.

"If it was anyone it was Hufflepuff! They do _everything _wrong!" Ron shouted angriyly.  
"Oh, _that's _convenient." Violet hissed, standing up. "Something's gone wrong, it looks like Gryffindor's at fault, no, wait, it _must _be someone else! There's no chance that they did something and want to blame us."  
"She's right. I'm searchin' their rooms." Filch decided.  
"Don't forget their clothes! One of them might have shrunk it so that no one would see it in their room." Amber volunteered.

The entire Gryffindor house gazed at the grinning Hufflepuff house with expressions of shock, horror and disgust.

"They're right, I'm checkin' 'em. In the hall, all of yas." Filch ordered.

The Gryffindors looked to Dumbledore for help.

"Sorry, but this is Filch's light and his search." Dumbledore's eyes almost twinkled with amusement.

The entire house of Gryffindor filed out, heads down or eyes full of rage.

"Why can't Filch just use magic to get his lamp?" June asked, obviously confused.  
"He's a squib." Amber reminded.  
"And stubborn." Violet threw in. "I'm going to Hogsmeade after class, anyone want to come?"  
"You can't go, it's Monday!" June insisted.

"Cool. Why are you going?" Amber asked completely ignoring June.

"My dad had something sent, which is weird. He's a muggle...but he says he knows I'll love it." Violet explained.  
"You seem suspicous."June accused.

Violet was already too lost in her own mind to respond.

During every class each Hufflepuff student was ignored. Even Herbology where their own head of house was teaching. Ignored. The new DADA, a small, mousey woman, Professor Redmond, stopped checking roll in any sort of way. Hufflepuff started hating her the most.

It wasn't even talked about, they just all did. This small, mousey woman would have to suffer through every class with Hufflepuff.

The first years were the meanest to her. One found a way to enchant her desk to dump itself over at random.

But still, the professor wouldn't even look at the students.

This treatment was pretty much the same in all the other classes.

It was at dinner when Violet finally decided it was time to leave.

"How are you going to go!" June hissed at her, keeping her voice low as if she would have gotten in trouble.  
"I have these wonderful contraptions, which are commonly seen in the muggle world, called _legs_. I was considering using them to _walk_." Violet told her, speaking down to the girl.  
"I wish I could go." Amber mumbled into her potato.  
"Why can't you?" June inquired.  
"A few Gryffindors recognize me from the Filch incident and keep trying to get back at me. Apparently I'm not as scary as Violet, if that's plausible." Amber explained.

"What do you mean I'm scary?" Violet insisted.  
"Oh, you're not scary. To us, at least. Unstable is a better word for it." June explained rather matter of factly.  
"Oh, that's great. Thanks, June. I feel just peachy now. If you need me, I'll be out of reach for as along as I damn well feel like." Violet fumed as she got up and left.

"Well, that's not exactly what you were going for, was it?" Amber asked, watching the girl go.

None of the teachers noticed the student leave. Or, if they did, they didn't care.

Violet didn't come home till late. June and Amber had of course stayed up.

"Where've you been!" June demanded as soon as Violet made it through the door to the commonroom.

"Look!" Violet cooed, thrusting her hand in the faces of both.  
"It's an address." Amber said, rather flatly.  
"To a party." Violet continued cooing.  
"For?"  
"Just a party. We're going. It's a muggle party. Next Friday. At the address on the hand." Violet informed.

"Is this written in permanent marker?" June inquired, inspecting the hand.  
"I hope so. I want it tattooed on." Violet gushed, clutching her hand to her heart.  
"So he was nice to look at?" Amber asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He was gorgeous!" Violet threw her head back, remember the guy who had written on her hand.  
"And he's the reason you're here so late?" June asked, her eyebrows staying in place.

"I had to make sure he was legit!" Violet argued."And?" June demanded.  
"He has a tongue ring!" Violet gushed. She then wandered towards her bed.  
"That doesn't answer my question!" June insisted.  
"No, but it answers mine." Amber purred, following Violet towards her own bed.

June followed towards the dorm.

"Wait a second!" June called out, grabbing Violet out of her bed."What?" Violet was surprisingly calm for someone being pulled out of bed.  
"You went to get something! From your father, remember?" June insisted.  
"I put it down when I came in. Didn't you see?" Violet droned.

June hurumphed and went back to the commonroom.

"What is it?" Amber asked, following June.  
"I can't see anything..."  
"If she put it down when she came in, look by the door. Duh."  
"Oh, right..."  
"Jeez, June, what would you do without me?"

"It's a cat."  
"That does not answer my question, unless-"  
"No, I mean it's a cat. A kitten." June held the small, mewing cat up so that Amber could see it.

"Oh, gods..." Amber put her face in her hands."What? I think it's nice that her dad gave her a cat..."  
"No, didn't you hear her at breakfast? The last time her dad wrote her a letter it was because her cat had just died. And now he's sending her a cat. Think about it." Amber tried to explain.  
"I still don't see that as a bad thing." June insisted, caring the kitten towards the dorms.

* * *

A/N: Y'know what? Review if you want. I can tell if people are actually reading, that's all I need. 

Well, that's not _all _I need. And I certainly would love feedback. But oh well.


	8. DETENTION

"Get up! First years are about to claim your cat! Classes start in half an hour, and you're losing your cat!" Amber instructed a then sleeping Violet.  
"I have a cat?" Violet mumbled into her pillow.  
"You did! But that's going to change if you don't get up!" Amber hoisted Violet out of bed.

Violet stumbled for a second, but mde her way out of the dorm. She was still wearing the same clothes from last night and her hair extra wild.

"Our first years aren't all that creative." June stated, sitting in a chair reading in the commonroom, watching the kitten with one eye.

"Did they name him?" Violet's voice was still sleepy and her eyes weren't open all the way.

"As a matter of fact, they did. You! First year, c'mere." Amber instructed standing by the half asleep Violet.

A small, almost nervous looking boy stepped up.

"Please, tell the owner of the cat what you named him." Amber cooed.  
"Well, you see, in my family, it's sort of tradition to name pets after their favorite toys, and um-"  
"Just tell her." Amber snapped, cutting the boy off.  
"Shoe Strings. I named him Shoe Strings." he quickly told them and then scurried back to his friends.

"What do you think of that?" Amber asked the still almost asleep Violet.  
"Am I wearing shoes?" Violet asked no one in particular, and then shuffled off to the showers, with her question still in the air.

Violet was late to her first class.

"What took you so long?" June insisted, looking at the tardy student as if she was the teacher.  
"Look at my foot! This cat is wickedly insane!" Violet insisted, pointing at her left foot.

There he was, Shoe Strings. He really was a lovely little cat, a brown tabby with big eyes. Who had attached his small self to her shoe and was trying to consume her shoe laces while she was still wearing them.

"That's funny!" Amber insisted as she laughed.

Violet spent the rest of class trying to shake the small cat off her foot. And the next, and then next, until the class day was over.

The next day Violet carried the small animal everywhere.

"Because the moment I put him down, he'll get right back on my shoe." she explained in a rather annoyed tone to several people.

Violet and the other Hufflepuffs were rather calm for their morning classes, until right before lunch.

Potions.

It was no secret that Snape and Hufflepuff were not a all best friends. Snape found them to be too weak, and they found him to be too mean.

It was only natural that in this class Violet and Amber felt the need to play catch after making a potion. They made a good potion, meant for curing some type of bite. If they had picked up on the hints, for a creature Hagrid was planning on showing in the next few weeks.

So Snape casually asked them to stay after class, the first acknowledgement in that class of Hufflepuff for awhile.

And he then casually asked them to come after class that evening to scrub cauldrons.

"That's detention!" Violet pointed out.  
"No, it's requesting a favor." Snape argued.  
"Then no!" Amber told him.  
"You can't say no!" Snape told her back.  
"Oh, yes we can, it's just a favor!" Violet pointed out.  
"This is not a favor that you can say no to!" Snape's voice started rising as he spoke.

The color in Amber's face drained, while Violet remained calm.

"DETENTION!" Amber shouted, and then ran out of the room. Violet followed right behind, still holding Shoe Strings.

"SNAPE ASSIGNED US DETENTIONS! WE'RE HUFFLEPUFF!" Amber screamed as she burst through the doors of the crowded Great Hall.

The lunch crowd in the Hall went silent.

The entire Hufflepuff class turned to the doors, jaws dropped.

Snape finally arrived behind the two students, huffing and puffing. He wasn't used to chasing students, and the two girls were surprisingly fast.

As soon as he came into view, the looks of the Hufflepuff class went from shock to glares of anger. Their looks were surprisingly threatening and Snape found himself at a loss for words.

"Well then, I guess the bet's off, Snape loses, and I have a few detentions to hand ou-" McGonagall started, but before she was done the glares of Hufflepuff shifted from Snape to her, and somehow, the looks became even more menacing.

All the teachers became quite uncomftorable.

They weren't _afraid_. These were their students! They had the authority here. They were respected. They could feel the eyes of hundreds upon hundreds of eyes boring into them and looking at their souls...

"I QUIT!" the small, mousy, professor Redmond screamed, slamming her hand on the table to hoist herself up. "I can't take it anymore! When I was hired here, nobody warned me that an entire house was full of _demons_! All anyone told me was that Slytherins were brats and Gryffindor slightly annoying! Not a thing about demons!" With her eyes wide, and her voice shakey, the small woman made her way out of the Great Hall to pack her things.

"I'll go look for someone to fill in the position of Defense Against Dark Arts professor, then." Dumbledore said quietly, making his way ouf ot the room, not sounding or looking uncomftorable at all. He glanced at Violet, who's expression was blank instead of menacing.

"Well, Severus, aren't you going to punish them?" Sprout asked from across the Great Hall, her voice less nervous than the others.  
"They're your house, _you _punish them." Snape mumbled back.  
"No way, I know what they're capable of." she responded.  
"What they're capable of?" Snape question, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that wrath of Hufflepuff. Not something seen normally, but you should understand, we've spent our entire school life being in the house categorized as 'dense' and have become quite bitter, holding it in until something like what's happening now is going on." Violet calmly explained.

Her house noticed how calm she was, not angry despite the fact that she was the one that had started the whole rebellion to begin with.

"_What_?" Amber hissed at Violet, obvioulsy confused.

"I'm not hungry." was Violet's explanation.

She just turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, if she was truly loyal to her house was again a mystery, just like the burning question of whether or not she would ever put that cat down.

* * *

A/N: This is still, the place where I cry over my lack of reviews. 

Waaaaah.

All right, I'm done. Thanks for reading.


	9. Muggle Party

**A/N:** Sorry this took longer than usual. Well, longer for me. Like I said, I hate delays.

So, enjoy. And a big thanks for reading.

* * *

Violet went back to acting like the whole 'no rules for Hufflepuff' ordeal had happened. The rest of the house followed suite, but Violet, Amber and June remained friends, with Violet having a cat and being quieter. 

_Much _quieter.

There was a lack of DADA teacher still, so basically whichever teacher had some time filled in, or Dumbledore did.

It seemed that the lunch revelation had been a turning point for Violet. She let everything out with calm words after all that time of breaking every rule possible. Some people worried about her, but most barely noticed.

The other houses were quite relieved that they no longer had to fear Hufflepuff attacks, and a few people did try to inflict revenge.

Violet didn't speak about theRrevolutoin, as it had been called, until Friday, right before she started getting ready to go to the muggle party that she had once gone all dreamy eyed over.

"You're still going?" June asked her, rather shocked. She hadn't expected Violet to break any rules since the 'Revolution' was over.

"Of course! I've never been to a muggle party before. Vi, this is just so wicked!" Amber gushed, in total awe of the idea of partying with muggles.  
"Remember, if anyone asks about our school or anything, just lie." Violet instructed Amber.  
"What are you gonna do when you get caught!" June demanded.  
"Not...get..caught." Violet explained as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Amber nodded, giving the 'duh' expression.

June continued warning the two and the two continued ignoring the warnings.

It took an hour of getting ready before the two made their way out into the biting cold in their scandalous 'party clothes.' Amber holding her sides, freezing. She wasn't wearing her cloak, since it was a muggle party, and she was suddenly rather bothered by the fact that these muggles were creeped out by cloaks.

"Aren't you dying?" she asked Violet, shivering again with the cold.

Violet shot her a look that Amber found to be unreadable.

"From the cold. It's freezing out here, remember?" she almost coaxed Violet.  
"It's not so bad." Violt decided, watching her words float away in the icy air.  
"For penguins." Amber snorted.  
"Penguins?"  
"Y'know, the little black and white birds. Muggles like 'em! I'm practicing for the party." Amber explained, rather pleased with herself.

Violet grinned at the excited girl, remembering when she would get excited like that.

That was a long time ago. A very, very long time...

But there was no point in focusing on that. The two of them were getting closer and closer to the party. Violet could already see lights up ahead, and she knew that had to be it.

Amber didn't notice the lights as much she noticed Violet. They were breaking some major rules, risking everything for one party, yet Violet looked so serene.

'She's done this before.' Amber silently decided. That would explain why no one really knew Violet. She wasn't there. Well, she was there. She wasn't known for missing class or anything, but still, she wasn't there.

The house holding the party wasn't huge. Or nice. Or quiet.

It looked like it was abandoned when there wasn't a fire burning on the lawn, or people listening to loud offensive music, or sitting really, really still. And if the inside wasn't so bright with lights in the front room that the windows were glowing.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Purple!" a tall guy with floppy brown hair stumbled over to the two of them.

'Yes, I do believe she's done this before.' Amber mentally noted.

"Hi, Jess." Violet responded to the obviously stoned tall guy who was throwing his arms around her neck for a very awkward hug. There was a huge grin plastered to her face as if she was having the best time ever, and her voice went light to match.

But her eyes...were different. They looked so...something. What, Amber could not figure out.

"You brought a friend!" Jess exclaimed as if this news was so exciting his head might pop off.  
"Yeah, Jess, this is Amber." Violet laughed, looking over at Amber.

Amber's face stayed blank for just a second, and then adopted the same big grin as Violet, but she managed to get her eyes to match.

"You're both colors! That is so wicked! C'mon, everybody needs to know this, Purple!" Jess grabbed both of the girls wrist and pulled them into the party.

And with that Amber was thrown into the world of a wild muggle party. She met people with names like Fifi, Mad Dog, and Marigold. People from every walk of life sat around the same fire discussing the importance of hands.

Everybody seemed so different. With some people laughing the way Jess did, and others sitting so still and so quiet it was if they had been replaced with statues.

But there was something that made all the people look so much alike, but Amber just couldn't figure it out...

"Holy crap! I looooooove muggles!" Amber whispered into Violet's ear a few hours into the party. "I was in that room on the right and it smells SO good, so they gave me the stuff that smells SO good and now I feel SO good and I really want some pumpkin juice. No! Frozen pumpking juice! No! Frozen pumpkins!"  
"You're stoned." Violet laughed at the girl.  
"That's what the people in the good smelling room said! But I told them what I'm gonna tell you, I am not a rock."  
"Y'know what, hon? It's late, so we're gonna go back to the school and get you some frozen pumpkins." Violet coaxeda very excited Amber. "Let's go say good bye to Jess, and go, okay?"  
"Okay!"

Violet made her good byes brief since Amber kept getting distracted and trying accept a few things Violet knew she really didn't need to take.

The whole way back Amber stumbled, laughed, and stared at Violet, trying to figure out why everyone at the party looked so much alike.

It would have been good if Amber had stopped her giggling and stumbling when they made their way through the school. Then they might not have been heard by Snape as they made their way through the dungeons.


	10. Lies

"These girls should be expelled! It is three in the morning and they are roaming the halls, while that one," this is where he pointed to Amber, "seems to be on some sort of intoxicating substance!" Snape snarled to the headmaster while the slightly amused Dumbledore sat in his bedclothes behind his huge desk.

"Is that all you have against us, Snape?" Violet coaxed, taunting the professor who looked worse than ever after being woken up so early.

"Look at their clothes! They've obviously been out!" Snape snapped.

"I can't believe you actually sleep in a hairnet..." Amber whispered for the umpteenth time at Snape, who indeed does sleep in a hairnet. Snape snarled at the stoned student.

"Hey, Headmaster, do you want know why we were out of our dorms?" Violet asked the still amused Dumbledore.

"Certainly." the old professor chirped.

"Well, we're not in our school clothes because we didn't have class after dinner. And we're up because we were talking about, y'know, girl stuff, and having a grand ol' time knowing we wouldn't have to wake up early. And I have a great sense of humor, as I'm assuming you've figured out by now," Violet paused to give a dry smile, "and I made Amber laugh rather hard. Crack up, if you will. And she had been sitting on the couch in the common room and fell off laughing, hitting her head on the floor which is why she's acting like she is." Violet lied.

Amber was leaned back in her chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, watching her hnd come at her face with fascination.

"You still haven't explained why you were in the dungeons!" Snape snapped, quite cranky.

Violet rolled her eyes before explaining another lie, "Because I was trying to get her to the Hospital Wing, but in this condition, you can imagine how difficult that was. The dungeons were a detour since she insisted on going down there, why, I do not know." the last part, of going in the dungeons because of Amber, really wasn't a lie which made it sound even more convincing.

"Well then, you had best get her to the Hospital Wing, shouldn't you? Come along, Severus, morning's on it way, better get back to bed." Dumbledore decided.

"You can't be serious!" Snape exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.  
"Of course I am." Dumbledore told him, standing up to let the group know to leave.  
"You got lucky." Snape hissed at Violet as soon as they were out of earshot from the headmaster. Snape seemed to be remembering the outrage he felt when the Marauders escaped punishment during his years as a student.

Violet rolled her eyes again as she led Amber to the Hospital Wing, knowing that Snape would check to make sure that she actually did take Amber to see Pomfrey.

And she also knew that if Pomfrey didn't report back that the girl had actually had a blow to the head from what looked like falling off a couch many questions would return.

So, being the good friend that Violet is, she very casually pushed Amber into a wall so that Amber hit her head against the wall at a very accurate angle.

Amber was so stoned she really had no clue what was going on.

Pomfrey, was of course, quite grumpy and grumbled as she cured the lump that had formed on the back of Amber's head. Amber grumbled about how Pomfrey was making her head shrink, she was so out of it that she was yet to realize that she was in pain, and Violet sat back rather amused at the situation.

"Now, you don't let her sleep. It's too dangerous with a head injury. I, on the other hand, am going back to bed. She has to stay awake for the next two hours or she's dead." Pomfrey mumbled to Violet who's face went to disgust at the idea of staying up even later.

"How'm I supposed to do that?" Violet called to the nurse who was making her way back to her living quarters.

"I don't know! Talk to her or something!" the nurse grumbled/shouted.

So Violet started talking. And talking, and talking and talking. About absolutely nothing at all.

"This is boring!" Amber whined threatening to lay down on the hospital bed.

"Oh no you don't! Okay, you don't want to be bored? I'll tell you some exciting shit. You wanna know why I'm the way I am? So quiet here but a loud mouth at a party? Well then open up your ears..." and Violet started talking about things that were fascinating. All about herself. But poor Amber had trouble keeping up, with the head injury and drug intake. She listened as well as she could, catching what seemed like important words.

After the two hours and a few extra minutes, Violet managed to get Amber into her own bed.

Still fully clothed and smelling like the really good smelling stuff, full of potions.

"Wake up! There's an emergency meeting for ALL the students in the Great Hall! And your cat was last seen attacking statues!" June yelled into the ear of the still sleeping Violet.

"Why is there a meeting so early in the morning?" Violet growled.

"Because it's three o'clock on a Saturday afternoon and it's not a Hogsmeade day so we're going to have an emergency meeting!" June told the lump that is Violet in a very happy tone.

"I am so fucking cranky." Violet said as she sat up. Her wild hair was even wilder than usual, her party make up smudged, and her eyes not quite open.

It was fifteen minutes after being woken up Violet walked out of her common room. As soon as she was in the hall way she heard the words

"You look like shit!" come from a very surprised Seamus, who was being followed by Dean, who then laughed at her with Seamus.

Violet whirled around to face them an eyebrow raised. She promptly grabbed Seamus by the front of the shirt.

"You smell me?" she growled at him.

With wide eyes Seamus nodded.

"I smell like cigarettes and sex, don't I?" she growled again.

Seamus again nodded while Dean looked like he wasn't sure what to do as he stood in the background.

"Unless you want to add the smell of Irish blood, shut up." she growled again, and then released Seamus and stalked away to this big, important emergency meeting. Seamus and Dean went another way.

Violet cut through a few secret passage ways, Hufflepuff really does know more than anyone expects, and met up with Amber, June and a few others. Only Amber really wasn't all there, she was practically being dragged since she was almost dead asleep on her feet. The after effects of the potion finally setting in.

"Um, Vi, where'd you get that cigarette?" Ernie asked, sounding a little nervous, staring at the cigarette that was now dangling between Violet's lips.

Violet pointed to the pocket of her oversized, button up man's shirt.

"Um, Vi, where are your pants?" Susan Bones giggled, trying not to stare.

Violet looked down and shrugged.

"Heeeey, those aren't your clothes! Those are Jess'!" Amber yawned before slumping over again.

"Yeah." Violet mumbled continuing to walk.

"Wait a second, Jess? Oh my gods, Violet, did you have sex at that party!" June hissed, grabbing Violet's arm so that she couldn't walk away.

"Your first time was at a stoner party!" Susan gasped, her eyes wide.

Violet let out a laugh.

"Your most recent time was at a stoner party." Ernie laughed.

* * *

A/N: Amazing how much a person can change, isn't it? Thanks for reading. Tis much appreciated. 


	11. The Cold in Words

The small group of Hufflepuffs continued towards the Great Hall talking and laughing like, well, housemates. By the time they reached the Great Hall it seemed perfectly normal that Violet still wasn't wearing pants.

They ended up getting so engrossed in their converstaion that by the time they actually reached the Great Hall, they all just stood in the doorway, still talking. They stood completely obliviatous to the school that was all sitting at their tables, waiting for the chatting students.

"Ahem!" Snape called rather obnoxiously from the front of the room, pulling the attention of the students from the conversation to their surroundings.

"Miss Hayes, why aren't you wearing pants!" Snape demanded, taking a good look at Violet.

Violet just shrugged it off, not even noticing looking at the many people staring at her in shock.

"Like I was saying," Dumbledore started, again, seeming to be confused at a situation Violet had caused, "we have a replacement teacher for Defense Against Dark Arts, who will most likely stay for the remainder of the year. He did indeed swear to never teach again," he paused, "but that is besideds the point and I hope all of you will give the professor the respect he deserves." when he finished talking about respect instead of just looking at Violet he looked at all of Hufflepuff...

As the whole school stared at Hufflepuff with the headmaster, the huge doors of the Great Hall swung open.

Smacking both Ernie and Violet.

Who after sharing an annoyed glance, pushed the doors shut and smacking the professor who was trying to get in right back.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed as he watched his friend get smacked by a door. He quickly made his way over to the teacher, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Relax, Harry, I just got hit with a door, not a spell." Remus remarked, standing up and brushing himself off. He grinned at the three students, being as professional as possible. "Are you new?" Lupin asked, staring at Violet a bit confused at her lack of pants but deciding against asking about that.

"_No_, I'm not new." Violet hissed.

"She's just in Hufflepuff." Harry put rather bluntly.

"Just in Hufflepuff? Now, tell me Potter, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Violet hissed at Harry, her voice staying very cool despite the obvious tension that was clearly growing behind it. She sounded s if all the cold Violet should have been feeling had worked it's way into her voice.

"Just that Hufflepuff doesn't do anything." Harry smirked. He was a bit peeved at the way the Hufflepuff students acted as if there was nothing that could stop them.

"Oh my..You really shouldn't have done that, Harry." Ernie warned.

"What's she going to do? Hit him with a door?" Ron scoffed. He got a few laughs for that comment.

"No, seriously, ya shouldn't have done that, Violet's cranky today." June warned as Violet's anger grew and grew.

"Why are you so cranky?" Susan asked.

"Nasty hangover. I had mroe to drink laast night then I let on." Violet told them. "And because of that nasty hangover, I'm rather easily annoyed. And because I'm easily annoyed and Potter here took it upon himself to point out that apparently we don't do anything."  
"Well, if you look at the record, Hufflepuff really doesn't do anything." Hermione pointed out. "At least, compared to the other houses."  
"I think I'm going to have correct you there -" Violet started."Look at any of the history books, it's true! Hufflepuff has never done as much as the other houses." Hermione insisted.

"Now, you're going to shut up and listen." VIolet started, pushing Hermione out the door, who was naturally followed by Harry and Ron. "I'm going to tell you _why _Hufflepuff isn't know for as much as all the other houses. It's because, for the most parts, our lives are shit. Oh, I know, evreyone has a crappy life, but our house has a difference. We don't sit around and cry about it, announcing it to the whole world or going out of our ways to make sure that no one knows. You wanna know what we do? We suck it up. We just live. We don't cry and whine or try to fix everyone else's problems so we don't have to deal with our own. We just live. Our house isn't divided at all. We have people who's entire family has been killed by Death Eaters and others who doesn't have a family member who isn't a Death Eater. Now, isn't that depressing? You sat around and thought of how weak we all are all the time while in fact we were saving you from dealing with even more shit." Violet hissed.

"I don't believe you. Things couldn't be that bad." Ron insisted. Harry and Hermione silently nodded, thinking that they had to have noticed things like that.

"Well, that's just great. I'm gonna walk away now." Violet told them flatly, and then walked away.

"She's just...odd." Harry decided.  
"How does she stand it? The cold I mean. It's freezing, but it's as if she doesn't even notice..." Hermione thought out loud.

The other two shurgged if off, going back into the Great Hall to think about other things.

But they couldn't. They caught themselves checking the Hufflepuff table. Looking for clues.

The more they looked, the more they saw.

Was that the Dark Mark through the sleeve? Where did that scar come from? Was everything true?

Impossible. It was Hufflepuff! The house that never did anything.

As in complain. The rest of the houses would say a few things while they were hurt.

Was Hufflepuff never hurt? That's what had been assumed...

Violet just sat on her bed until. Not really thinking, not really awake or asleep. She was just there. She had been for a grand total of two minutes, sitting in complete and total shock.

In front of her sat a letter. A simple piece of mail that read:

"Dear Violet,

Well, I'm not quite sure how this is supposed to work, but I'm giving this to an owl that's sitting on a perch that says 'Letters to Violet' on it and since I have not clue how to reach you otherwise. I'm writing about your father. He's taken very ill. He's been sick for awhile, but has taken a turn for the wrose. I believe that you should come here, to the school here in California now before things get...complicated. Just look for me around here, I'll be waiting for you for as longs as necessary.

Sincerely,

Prof. Danica Stanton

Stanford University"

Violet got up off the bed and threw some clothes again, which once again were not weather appropriate. She grabbed the letter and ran to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. That sounded bland, but that's all I've got to say...so, um, thanks. 


	12. Life or Death

"I need to talk to the Headmaster. Now." Violet instructed McGonagall who was sitting at a desk in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sorry, he's in a meeting." McGonagall told her, not even looking up from a parchment she was working on.  
"I need to see the Headmaster!" violet almost yelled, her voice reaching a dangerous point.  
"He is in a meeting! Now, if you'll sit down, I'll allow you back in when he's done." McGonagall barely glanced up that time.

Violet sat down at a bench that she didn't remember being there before.

She sat very still for thirty minutes. Then she allowed one nervous tear to slip out.  
By the time she had been sitting for forty five minutes a few more tears slipped out.  
After an hour she was crying.  
An hour and a half had caused sobbing.  
When two hours came she was shaking with silent sobs.  
Two and half hours and she was just shaking.

How could she have not known her own father was sick? So sick that from what she could tell from that letter, dying. And she was so stupid that she couldn't even see that.

The cat should have tipped her off. Her father had went through all that to send her a kitten. A ferocious kitten, but also an adorable one. And he must have gone through quite a bit to get it here.

Why didn't she know?

Three hours. She had sat there for three hours. Her butt was numb, her face was red, and her body was weighed down with guilt.

"Open the door." Violet growled at McGonagall,

"I told you before, he's in a meeting and-"

"_Open the door_." Violet hissed in a rather frightening tone.

McGongall finally looked up, her usually stony face showing her surprise to hear this tone from a student. Especially from a Hufflepuff, despite everything that had been going on recently.

"Well, alright." the professor mumbled, and she led the still shaking student through to the office of Dumbledore.

"We have been over this for hours, but still, we've established nothing! If he survived the veil, where would he end up!" Harry asked as he furiously rubbed his temples. Ron was flopped on the floor while Hermione obviously thinking so hard her brain was about to pop in a chair. Dumbledore sat at his desk his face very serene while Lupin sat on his desk, his jaw locked in concentration.

"I still think he'd either be somewhere he loved, or he hated." Lupin insisted. None of the people had seen McGonagall open the door and let a shaking Violet in.

"Yes, Remus, we all do, but the question is where that would be exactly." Dumbledore mused. He absent mindidly stroked a cat that was resting on his lap. Violet's cat, Shoe Strings, to be exact.  
"After all this time, we know this!" Harry snapped.  
"How long has it been exactly?" Ron questioned, rubbing his stomach with obvious hunger pains.

"Three hours, and now I'm taking the attention of the headmaster for a more pressing matter." Violet broke in, causing everyone's attention to be put on her.

"What do you mean more pressing?" Harry questioned. His stress was showing through his words and tone.  
"I mean that this is something that is more important than what all of you have been been chatting about for all this time and now I need Dumbledore!" Violet shot back.  
"This is life and death!" Harry quipped.  
"So's this!" Violet responded.  
"This is about my godfather!" Harry shouted.  
"This is about my _real _father!" Violet shouted back. She was surprised that she had said her 'real father' but of course, didn't let it show.

"Perhaps, the four of you should take a break and get all of us some dinner while I talk to Miss Hayes." Dumbledore remarked, his eyes not as amused as they had been because of Violet earlier.

Ron, Hermione and Harry slinked out, eyeing the girl with detest. Lupin followed, watching the girls face trying to figure out what his brain was trying to tell him.

"Now, Miss Hayes, what exactly is wrong?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

Violet handed him the letter and watched as the man thought, still stroking her cat.

"Can you believe the audacity she has!" Hermione fumed as the group made their way to the kitchens.  
"Well, yes. She was in the Great Hall not too long ago and not wearing pants. She evidently has balls of steel." Ron said slowly.  
"Ron!" Hermione gasped.  
"Just a figure of speech.." Ron mumbled.  
"Are you sure she went here when I taught?" Lupin asked, his face scrunched with confusion.  
"Yes, she was always quiet. She's just gone..weird." Harry remarked. He was beginning to feel guilt over the way he had treated the girl, not much, but a hero's amount.

"So quiet that all that yelling she was doing is rather shocking." Hermione mumbled."So she didn't yell in my class?" Lupin questioned. "We weren't in her class, but I'm guessing not." Hermione answered.  
"I must have seen her yell sometime..." Remus mumbled, going back into this thoughts.

"Has anyone seen Violet?" June asked her common room.

"No, but is that surprising?" Amber mumbled from the couch where she was lying face down.

"Oh...I was just hoping to talk to her. Christmas break is coming up and I was going to see if she wanted anything before I left..." June mumbled.  
"She'll turn up eventually. She always does." Amber told the worried housemate.  
"Yeah, she's pretty reliable that way..." June sighed and went back to her room.

The group of four came closer to the office when Remus finally asked a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Do you think I was a good teacher?"

He was of course, answered with a chorus of 'of course' and certianly.'

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked rather cautiously.  
"Am I better than a few of the others?" Remus asked as an answer, a bit nervously.  
"Better than Trelawney." Hermioen snorted.  
"Much better than Snape." Ron added.  
"Did you know he had us making a potion that is often used for poison the other day?" Harry added.  
"That seems dangerous..." Remus mumbled to himself, smiling a bit."All right, Professor, has disaster been taken care of?" Harry asked Dumbledore as the food groupies came back baring, surprise surprise, food.

Dumbledore remained seated in his desk chair, facing his office fireplace with Shoe Strings still on his lap.

"Did you know she's adopted?" Dumbledore finally asked.

Lupin opened and shut his mouth a few times, obviously trying to listen to his brain again.  
"I had hear that, yes. Why?" Hermione spoke for the group.

"It's not important right now. You can talk to her when she comes back." Dumbledore decided.

The group returned to their earlier discussion, pushing the angry girl out of their mind for now.

* * *

**A/N**: All right my darlings, I feel it's only fair to warn, this is the next to last chapter. Last one's it. A big hug and hearty handshake for reading this far. 


	13. The End

The Christmas holdiays came and went with no word from Violet. Shoe Strings still roamed the halls, but had started staying closer Dumbldore, which Dumbledore didn't mind in the least.

Hufflepuffs, of course, asked many questions. They all wanted to know what had happened to their now precious Violet.

As much as they hadn't wanted to admit it before, she was the one that made them rebell so much. They had seen her as the silent girl. They had seen her as the girl too loud to be heard. They had even begun to figure out that she was also a girl that didn't need to interact with her peers since she was able to sneak off and have more fun than any of them could in the school.

But now she was gone. Just gone.

The other houses started spreading rumors.

"I heard she dropped out!"  
"Someone told me she got kicked out."  
"She wasn't real to begin with, just a Hufflepuff spell gone wrong."

But Hufflepuff ignored all that was said. Even when the teachers began talking.

"I don't think she's coming back."  
"Maybe she just transfered. For the last months of her last year..."  
"Who cares? She's out of our hair for awhile."

And then Violet came back. It took her till February 13, but she came. Around 11 pm she appeared in Dumbledore's office where he had been waiting.

"How are you, Miss Hayes?" Dumbledore asked, despite being afraid of the answer.  
"I'm not tired." was her simple response.  
"Would you like to go back to your commonroom?"

"No." and after she said that she walked out of his office as if she had somewhere to go. Dumbledore watched her go, wondering what all had gone on while she was away but too afraid to ask because of the answer.

Violet sat down in the same seat she waited to first see Dumbledore in. She remained very still throughout the rest of the night. She never allowed herself to sleep.

"Oh! Miss Hayes! You're back." McGonagall found Violet the statue at seven in the morning.  
"Yes." Violet nodded.  
"You had better get ready for class, it is a Friday." the professor instructed.

For the first time, Violet turned her head and looked at the professor.

"I just have to tell you something first," Violet paused to stand and stretch her now stiff legs, "I just wanted to tell you, since you had me wait for three hours, I feel that you should know this." Violet took this moment to stretch out her arms and yawn. "Because your _precious _Gryffindors had to talk for three _fucking _hours I got to my father two hours after he had died." Violet's voice had gotten louder and more powerful as she went on.

McGonagall just stood there, guilt dancing across her aged face as she watched the student walk out of the room. McGonagall shuffled into the Headmaster's office, fighting back tears.

Back in her familiar common room Violet slipped into the shower, clothes and all, before being spotted.

Violet did appear at breakfast, late but there. She came in clean clothes and her hair dripping wet. The weight of the water made her hair stay down and almost straight, not so wild.

The Hufflepuff table silently watched her walk in and sit down. Amber stared at Violet's eyes, which were down, thinking harder than ever. Amber was yet to figure out the mystery of everyone's eyes at the party and was determined to find out.

The rest of the Hufflepuff house watched her, but then went back to normal, everyone keeping an eye on her but trying their hardest not to make her uncomftorable.

The other houses weren't as careful with Violet's feelings. They watched her come in and then burst into whispers, discussing what must have happened to her while she was gone.

"I bet she was gone for overdosing."  
"She must have been suspended."  
"I can't believe she had the nerve to come back."  
"She looks...dead." Ron whispered across the room at his own table.

The eyes of the Gryffindors around him went from her to him, trying to think of something to say. They had been mad at Violet, taking time away from their plans to find Sirius. They couldn't think of anything that could have been more important than that.

Potions first thing that morning for seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They made another possibly poisonous potion, apparently in the seventh year the only potions that were ever made had deadly qualities.

In Herbology they planted plants that were purely for show. No strings attached, just a beautiful plant.

Shoe Strings found Violet in lunch and acted as if he actually missed her. He even accompied her to her next class, DADA. The class that Lupin taught once again.

Violet had been virtually silent all day and almost looked like a normal student. No longer having to hold the small, psycho cat above her head. The cat had grown up to fit her new, seemingly more grown up self.

"Miss Hayes, could you stay a moment?" Lupin called after class ended to Violet as she neared the door. She stood still, Shoe Strings prowling around the room and her bag over her shoulder. Lupin paused for a moment, as if waiting for Violet to say something.

"I was told you were adopted, correct?" Lupin started.

Violet nodded.

"I...don't know how to say this, but, well, the school has your records, well, everyone's records, and I hope you don't mind but I used this to do a small test, and-"  
"What are you talking about, professor?" Violet intrrupted, her voice monotone.  
"I believe I know who your real father is. A friend of mine, in fact. You might have heard of him, Sirius Black. He was, or is, a very good friend of mine. I went to school with him, along with Harry's parents." Lupin explained, watching her face for a reaction.  
"So what you're telling me is, that Harry's parents, who got married and kept and loved him, are the same age as my parents who didn't even leave a note with me?" Violet's monotone voice asked.  
"Well, I, um..."  
"That's what I thought." and with those words Violet stormed out of the room.

Right into the just mentioned Harry Potter, who had been standing outside the door, obviously listening.

"You should have listened to him!" Harry immediately told her.

"Why!" Violet demanded.  
"He could help you meet your real father!"  
"My _real _father? Guess what, Potter, I already had a _real _father. And we might not have had the best relationship ever, and I'm pretty sure that the most time I ever spent with him was when I was gone taking care of his funeral, and I might not have been at his death bed, but I sure as hell tried! If _your _ugrent little meeting had stopped just for a few minutes, I could have been there to see my _real _father before he died! So don't you tell me a damn thing about my _real _father, Potter!" Violet's once monotone voice had gone to an enraged sob/scream as she let it all out on unsuspecting Harry.

Before Harry had time to respond at all, Violet was once again storming out, this time with a vengance.

Violet didn't come to her next class. It was Divination, and Trelawney said she knew that the girl wouldn't be coming so she didn't bother to take away house points. She also missed Transfiguration but McGonagall didn't feel that it would be right for her of all people to say something.

Violet wasn't in the Hufflepuff common room. None of her housemates knew where she was.

The whole Hufflepuff house stayed up that night, waiting for Violet to reappear.

At about three in the morning Amber stood up in midst of the more patient students and decided "I'm going to look for her!" and was followed by quite a few of her housemates.

"Where are we gonna look?" the small first year who had actually named Shoe Strings asked as he tried to keep up with Amber.

"We'll look...around." Amber decided, not stopping to think.

Thirty minutes of looking in all the wrong places and being spotted by Filch brought the group to the Great Hall.

Shoe Strings sat outside the huge, closed doors, tail twitching but otherwise very still. Most took his presense as a good sign, but Amber felt her heart begin to pound.

'I don't want to go in there,' her mind told her as she pushed the door open.  
'This is a bad idea.' her heart reasurred her mind.  
'Why! Whay aren't you listening!' her guts questioned, filling themselves with butterflies.

Her eyes clamped themselves shut, knowing what they didn't want to see. She had gone in first, leaving everyone to second guess themselves at the door.

Her eyes forced themselves open, slowly as she tried very hard to make her self breathe.

She did not like what she saw. Her scream let her ears know this. An air piercing scream that would make sure the air in the Great Hall would never be the same again.

"What is i?t!" June yelled over Amber's scream as she ran from the doorway to Amber's side. "Oh my gods..." she breathed. Amber stayed there, continuing to scream.

"Wake up, Vi! Wake up!" June insisted as she shook her very cold, very still friend.

Violet stayed very still as she layed on teachers table, lying back as if she were in bed on her back with her hands neatly resting on her chest.

"She's not waking up! She's dead! She killed herself!" Ambers muffled screams coming from her face hidden behind her hands rang throughout the Great Hall and the minds of the students.

Can she really do that? Of course she can, she's Violet. Or, was.

"Why would she do that?" Ernie whispered, standing in the background with the rest of the students."I don't know." June answered.  
"I think I do." Amber told them through her tears.  
"Why!" June demanded.  
"She told me things, the night of the party, to keep me awake, things I didn't understand." Amber kept crying.  
"Tell me everything." June instructed. Her eyes were glassy with tears she wouldn't let fall.  
"She said things about saying bye to poles."  
"Bipolar."  
"And about a man being depressed, I didn't understand, I was so messed up, but I wish I wasn't now." Amber sobbed.  
"Manic depressive." June realized with a sigh.  
"What does all of that mean?" a pure blood asked in confusion.

"It means that she had highs and lows in her moods. As in sometimes, really happy, but other times really sad." June stopped to start letting her tears fall. "And in Violet's case, it seems to be more lows than highs."

"She finally had her high. And she just couldn't handle crashing back down..." Amber realized.  
"I was going to tell her that I...I decided to keep the baby. Even if I do do it alone. I think that would have made her happy." Matt breathed out. He thought back to that night that Violet, Amber and June had found out that he was going to be a dad.

The house talked about going to find a teacher, but no one wanted to leave her. As morbid as it was, it seemed that this would be the last time that anyone would see her outside of a box.

The students all sat around very still, explaining the situation in their minds.

She must have had one of the potions that was made in Potions, a poisonous cure.

She didn't leave a note, she must not have blamed anyone.

Her cat would go to Dumbledore.

A third year locked the Great Hall doors becaus no one wanted to be disturbed till absolutely necessary.

It was Saturday, so people came late to eat to begin with and when the doors didn't open, people just waited for someone else to unlock them out of pure laziness.

Dumbledore had to come down and unlock the doors, the professors figuring that there was some obsucure reason that they had all forgotten to explain the lock.

When the rest of he school came in no one really knew how to react. There was Violet, still with death, and all her housemates sitting around the room looking at her, not turning to see the rest of the school come in.

Gasps and whispers spread around the crowd like wild fire while Hufflepuff stayed so calm, most of them crying silent tears.

"I never should have stood her up, I feel so guilty-" Ron started blathering.  
"Oh, shut up. You weren't that important, Weasley." Ernie spat back.  
"I'm pretty sure I figured out who her mother was. This woman Sirius had been dating way back when who seemed to have quite a few...problems." Lupin said out loud for no reason but to say it.

"Violet had them, too." June commented.  
"She must have been really weak." Pansy said, with a weak voice of her own.  
"Oh really? Would you be strong enough to take the potion?" Amber questioned.

Many students had left or were leaving while this was being said, not being able to handle the death.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of it all, staring at the deceased student. The amusement that had been put in his eyes by her so many times was gone completely.

"I figured out why she looked so much like everyone else at the party," Amber's voice was very audible since she was trying so hard not to start crying again, "every last one of them had such sad, sad eyes. They looked like eyes that could never be happy. She was just so sad..."

* * *

A/N: So much for a happy ending. Don't get mad! It makes sense! Why would someone like Violet, who has always had quite a few problems, want to go on after she found out how good life could be and that she would probably never have it? 

Much love for reading, and a little extra for those who review.


End file.
